ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
But is it High Definition?
}} The combined team splits up to find the three sigils, as Xykon and his minions watch from afar. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Thog ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ ** Yikyik ◀ ▶ ** Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * Team Evil ** Xykon ◀ ▶ ** Redcloak ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * The Salamander of the Fire Sigil ▶ * The Big Green Bird of the Air Sigil ▶ * The Xorn of the Earth Sigil ▶ Transcript Haley: This sucks. Now I have to adventure with a bunch of skeezy losers. Belkar: Yeah, I feel the same way every day of my life. Yikyik: Shut up. I'm tryin' to listen. Belkar: Make me freakshow. Nale: OK, now according to the ancient texts I've studied, the mystic Talisman of Dorukan is protected by three magical sigils, one representing each of the classical elements. Vaarsuvius: Are there not FOUR classical elements? Nale: Yes but apparently there were budget issues towards the end of dungeon construction. Water got cut out entirely. Cut to the Fire Sigil in flames above a salamander Nale (off-panel): Each rune is at the end of a dangerous stretch of dungeon which is thematically tied to one of the elements in a dreadfully clichéd manner. Cut to the Air Sigil in the sky above a great green bird. Cut to the Earth Sigil underground above a Xorn Nale (off-panel): Each of these magical sigils needs to be touched at the same time in order to open the path to the talisman. So obviously, we need to split up. Belkar and Yikyik begin fighting each other. Nale: Elan, Durkon, and Hilgya come with me to find the Fire Sigil. Roy— Elan (interrupting): Wait, did you just pick me first?? Nale: Ummm, yes Elan: Roy never picks me first. Roy: Yeah, that's not coincidental. OK, I guess I'll take Thog and the Psychotic Midget Patrol here for the Earth Sigil. Nale: Which leaves Haley, Sabine, and the two elves to find the Air Sigil. Vaarsuvius: Very well. Elan: This is going to be so cool! I wounder if Xykon is even gonna know what hit him! Cut to Xykon and his minions scrying on the adventures Redcloak: Master, they're split up. I humbly suggest we scry on the leader. MitD: No! I wanna watch the little guys fighting! Xykon: Minions, minions, Lord Xykon has it all under control. Xykon uses a remote with a "click!" MitD: Ooooooooooo, picture-in-picture! Xykon: We can also watch it in Spanish Yikyik: ¡Oye, creo que me falle de notar algo! Trivia * The Spanish sentence uttered by Yikyik can be roughly translated into "I think I failed a spot check". * The elemental dungeons, with one being uncompleted due to budget issues, are a possible reference to the Swordquest ''series by Atari. The fourth and final ''Swordquest game, Airworld, was canceled due to the Video Game Crash of 1983. * Elan was picked last in #2. * This is the first appearance of the Salamander of the Fire Sigil, the Big Green Bird of the Air Sigil, and the Xorn of the Earth Sigil. External Links * 47}} View the comic * link|274877}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Scrying Category:Meeting the Linear Guild